Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 060
Pop Goes the Duel, known as Asuka vs. Fubuki! The Way to Sibling Idol in the Japanese version, is the sixtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary After Jaden Yuki's loss to Aster Phoenix, he claims he can't see his cards and they're blank. However this appears to be how Jaden sees his Deck as everyone else sees nothing wrong with his cards. Everyone, Syrus Truesdale the most, is worried about it. Later, Atticus Rhodes Duels his sister because he and Dr. Crowler wants them to become a singing duo called "Bro-bro and Sissy" ("Bucky and Asurin" in the Japanese version). Featured Duel Atticus' turn * Summons "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600) in Attack Position. * Activates "Spotlight", increasing "Panther Warrior's" attack points to 2300. * Sets a card. Alexis' turn * Activates Field Spell Card "Ritual Sanctuary". * Uses "Ritual Sanctuary's" effect, discarding a Spell Card to add "Machine Angel Ritual" from her Deck to her hand. * Activates "Machine Angel Ritual", Tributing "Cyber Prima" from her hand to Ritual Summon "Cyber Angel Idaten" (1600/2000). Her effect activates, letting Alexis move "Ritual Weapon" from her Graveyard to her hand. * Equips "Ritual Weapon" to "Idaten", increasing her attack points by 1500. * Attacks "Panther Warrior", but Atticus activates his face-down "Cursed Ring", preventing "Panther Warrior's" destruction in battle (Atticus 3200). Atticus' turn * Activates "Stray Lambs", Special Summoning two "Lamb Tokens" (0/0 each) in Defense Position. * Equips "Panther Warrior" with "Path to Destiny", allowing him to attack directly. * Tributes a "Lamb Token" to attack with "Panther Warrior" (Alexis 1700). * Sets a card. Alexis' turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Summons "Cyber Petit Angel" (300/900) in Attack Position, whose effect activates, letting her add "Cyber Angel Ritual" from her Deck to her hand. * Activates "Machine Angel Ritual", Tributing "Cyber Angel Idaten" and "Cyber Petit Angel" to Ritual Summon "Cyber Angel Dakini" (2700/2400) in Attack Position, activating her effect, with Atticus choosing to destroy a "Lamb Token". * Attacks and destroys "Panther Warrior" with "Dakini", with Atticus activating his face-down "Miracle Moment" to Special Summon "Bronze Warrior" (500/1800) from his Deck in Attack Position. * "Spotlight's" effect switches to "Bronze Warrior". Atticus' turn * Activates "Bronze Warrior's" effect, moving "Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei" from his Deck to his hand. * Summons "Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei" (2300/0) in Attack Position. "Bronze Warrior's" effect activates, increasing "Lei Lei's" attack points by 400. * Activates Field Spell Card "Ultimate Stage Costume", destroying "Ritual Sanctuary" and increasing "Bronze Warrior's" attack points to 3000. * Attacks and destroys "Dakini" with "Lei Lei". * Attacks directly with "Bronze Warrior", with "Ultimate Stage Costume's" effect being ignored (Alexis 900). Alexis' turn * Activates "Fulfillment of the Contract", paying 800 Life Points (Alexis 100) to Special Summon "Idaten" (1600/200) from her Graveyard in Attack Position, adding "Ritual Sanctuary" from her Graveyard to her hand. * Activates "Ritual Sanctuary", destroying "Ultimate Stage Costume". * Uses "Ritual Sanctuary" to add "Machine Angel Ritual" from her Deck to her hand. * Activates "Machine Angel Ritual", Tributing "Dakini" to Ritual Summon "Cyber Angel Benten" (1800/1500) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Bronze Warrior" with "Benten" (Atticus 1800), with the latter's effect activating, inflicting damage to Atticus equal to his destroyed monster's defense points (Atticus 0). * Alexis wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.